The Dark Swan Draft
by JMichellex
Summary: Its been seven months since the battle but around 3 months since he broke his promise. Why did our knight break his promise? What's going to happen to our duck? Why is Drosselmeyer back? What evil tricks does he have up his sleeve? flames accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Swan**

**Once upon a time there was a knight who was fated to be killed from battle. Fortunately, he changed his terrible fate from the help of a swan princess who was to turn into a speck of light if she confessed her undying love to the prince. Together they worked as the could and ended up succeeding. The beloved prince returned to the story along with the daughter of the Raven as his bride. The princess was devastated. Reason one was because she turned into a small yellow duck, and the other was heartbreak. In a short while she was happy due to the fact that everyone else had a happy ending and since the knight promised to stay by her side. She fell for the knight and became slightly depressed because she could not confess her love for the words would merely be quacks. The young knight stayed by her side, but began to visit less and less until it came to the point when he didn't visit at all. What is our young duck thinking now? Why did the knight break his promise?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>One Year Ago<strong>

'It's been seven months and one week since the war, but two months and three days since he broke his promise.' the young duck thought. She sighed as tears began to flow, dripping into the small lonely pond.

"This place is so beautiful." a female voice cheered.

"Quack!" 'Got to hide!' the yellow startled bird quickly swam into the reeds and remained silent.

"Glad you love it." a familiar male voice stated.

'Fakir?' She quietly observed the man whom she loved. He leaned down and passionately kissed the girl with maroon-like hair. It was Pike, her supposed best friend. Witnessing this, her eyes glistened with tears of tragedy and ran far into the silent forest crying that Fakir was in love with another. It was her second heartbreak, her heart throbbed with depression.

"My, my. My dear little Tutu is turned into a duck and suffers two heartbreaks."

"Drosselmeyer?" the duckling quacked.

"Yes it is I, the great writer. Boy do I have a deal for you, I could turn you back into human!"

"Really?" she asked eyes twinkling with hope.

"On one condition."

"Which is?"

"You are to be part of a story once again. Think about it, you suffer through the war, you work hard, and for what? Just to experience heartbreak and lose your humanity while everyone just forgets you and lives a good life while you're just swimming in a lonely pond with no one to talk to?" She thought intensely for a moment and decided her answer, she sacrificed basically everything she had, she deserved at least something, its not like anyone cared about her.

"Deal."

He leaned down and tied a midnight black choker ribbon with a bloody red rose connected to it and gently tied it around her neck. A dark light formed around her. She was wearing a red tank top, black short-shorts, and red converse which went up to her knees. Her auburn hair turned a shade darker and it was cut to mid-back straightened. She gasped for a moment in pain as she clutched her chest. The Raven's blood pierced her heart and began to taint it which cause her emotional wounds to open up again and dug deeper this time. As the pain passed by the duo disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahiru: Ty for reading! Flames are accepted! Please review and tell us your honest opinion! (does puppy dog eyes)<strong>

**ME: OMIGOSH SO KAWAII!(eyes are filled with hearts as I give Ahiru a hug)**

**Everyone else: O.o**

**Rue: someone go save Ahiru o.O  
><strong>


	2. The Swan Returns

**Present Time Mytho's Kingdom**

"Rue, don't you think we should move back in Kinkan town for awhile so we can see Fakir and Ahiru?" The snow-white hair male questioned. "Of course, last time we saw them was sadly two years ago after the battle." Rue replied. "Then it's settle we shall pack for tonight and surprise them tomorrow morning." The prince declared.

**Next Day**

**Mytho's P.O.V**

Rue and I traveled to Fakir's house. As we walked I thought about the times my wife and I had.

"Were here Mytho."

I snapped out of my thoughts as Rue knocked on the door. We heard some footsteps and the wooden door creaked open. Fakir stood there with a small look of shock.

"Hi Fakir! Where's Ahiru!" she excitedly asked trying to peek over the door for her best and true friend. "She hasn't been here for a while." he emotionlessly replied.

"For how long?" I ask.

"Around a year, maybe more why should I care?"

"Over a damn year and you didn't even try to find her!"

"Rue relax maybe there's a reason why." I calmly tell her while giving her a hug.

"The reason why is because I didn't want to care for a naïve duck that's a baka for the rest of my life."

Rue violently shook to escape my grasp and I agreed to let her go. She walked up to Fakir and gave him a loud slap across his face. You could see a deep red hand-print on his left cheek as he grasped it in pain.

"What the hell is your problem!"

"Shut up without Ahiru you could have been dead!" she did have a point and she was our best friend, she was like family.

"Well I've been visiting the lake and I haven't seen her there so don't blame me."

I quickly decided to end the fight or at least distract them from it by saying, "Come Rue we need to enroll in Kinkan again. Fakir you come too since its time for class."

He reluctantly agreed after awhile and we continued on our way to school. Who would have thought that our little Ahiru would disappear and never come back?

**One week later**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Class as you know we are glad to have our top students Rue and Mytho back but we have one new student please be nice to her. Come in please."

A girl with straightened auburn hair, a black ribbon choker, red long sleeve shirt, dark skinnies and red converse walked in. The trio were talking to each other about how their lives have been since the great battle so they were distracted to notice her.

"Hello, my name is Hakucho Rima or Swan. It is an honor to be here Neko-sensei."

"AHIRU!" two girls squealed as they squished her with a hug. "Um?"

"Its us Pike and Lillie!" The maroon-hair girl squealed with joy.

The trio looked up and the two males gave her a shocked look while the raven princess was breathless. "Was it because you were heartbroken and depressed that you left! How adorable and our little 'Duck' has the bravery to show up again! And changed her name to Swan to make it sound like shes tougher and supposedly moved on even though her heart is like a broken window still shattered! So cute and we'll be here to comfort her so she can fail again!"

"Miss Lille and Miss Pike let go of our new student and sit down or I will force you both to marry me!" The cat screeched.

"We're sorry! Don't make us marry you! You're too hideous!" The blond cried as he twitched.

"Its fine sensei. I'm sorry but I don't know you two. You must have mistaken me for someone else."

"No way!"

"Miss Lillie!" The neko warned.

"Now Miss swan can you perform a ballet so I know which class to put you in?"

"But of course Sensei, may I change though?"

"Sure!" She went inside the changing room and came back out. Her hair was tied in a low pony-tail with some loose strands and she was wearing a silk dress like Rue except it was black. She was wearing pointe shoes which were also black. "I will be doing en-Pointe." He nodded as the music played and she began to dance with a depressing emotion.

As she ended the dance claps, whistles and cheers were heard.

"Congrats we have a new advanced class student!"

After School

As soon as the bell ranged she quickly ran so the others didn't catch her but didn't run fast enough. She felt two strong and firm arms grab her from behind around her waist.

"Let me go." she growled.

"No"

She turned around ready to scream in the person's ear when she was interrupted by Rue shouting with joy "AHIRU!"

Shit. She thought because she wanted to avoid them. They were the reason that she was suffering in the first place.


	3. The Cruel side effects of Ravens

**Wow! I want to thank you guys for reviewing its giving me so much hope (sobs of joy)**

_**Where we last continued…**_

_**Shit. She thought because she wanted to avoid them. They were the reason that she was suffering in the first place.**_

"Let go!"

"Ahiru we thought you dis-" Mytho was about say but she cut him off short by saying, "My name isn't Ahiru its Hakucho! Let me go now!" she yelled wiggling out of Fakirs grasp and running towards her home which was on the other side of town.

"We'll talk to her tomorrow guys." The brunette stated feeling curious of why she didn't want to talk to them. For a week Ahiru always lost them one way or another so they decided to stop bothering her for now anyway.

Next Day

The students were practicing dancing until Ahiru cried in pain clutching her chest her dark dull blue eyes shined turning back into her baby blue ones for a quick second. She ran towards the door opening it as she collapse. Her head hit the metal knob of it as she began to bleed. The three teens ran up to her. Many of the students screamed in horror. Fakir carried her in his arms as Mytho shouted "Sensei we're taking Miss Swan to the nurse!"

Rue just stared at the blood on the wooden floor and metal knob dripping slowly.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_**Flashback**_

**She was just 7 at the time. That horrible scene of horror and gore replayed in her head whenever she saw the Raven or blood.**

"**I'm sorry daddy! Please No!" cried 'Krahe'.**

"**You pathetic child I take care of you and you repay me by saving the prince!" He yelled as a flock of ravens violently pecked her.**

"**I'm sorry Dad! Forgive me! I didn't mean to!" She began to cower as the blood flowed down from her head as it mixed with her freshly made tears.**

**The blood was torturing her by using past memories of what he did to her or at least what those evil, cruel, soulless birds did to her. The pain returned for a second whenever she thought about it as she touched the small scar that was on top of her head covered by her hair.  
><strong>

_**End of flashback**_

Her husband grabbed her arm causing her to snap out of thoughts and began to freak out about the duckling. They ran down the hall way and found the infirmary.

Rue's P.O.V

"Get her some bandages now!" Fakir frantically yelled as the nurse automatically found them bandaging her head and setting her down in the bed. There was a strong silence until Mytho decided to break it by saying, "Have you noticed something strange about ahiru lately?"

"Like what?" I respond

"Her eyes are a shade darker, but when she clutched her heart as if something was piercing her eyes went back to her normal baby blue for a second. Rue do you remember how that happened to me my eyes turned normal for a second and then I blacked out? It was the time when-"

"You were tainted with Raven's blood" I said shaking but it couldn't be. Wouldn't there be ravens around her like when my husband was tainted?

"I don't think she's tainted. Remember it only taints those who have an emotional pain deep inside their hearts and I know nothing like that could ever happen to her. She's always happy and all that stuff." Fakir stated. It was true. Maybe its just a flu? Looks like were talking to her after school when she wakes up.

Fakir's P.O.V

After and hour she finally woke up.

"Ahiru we need to talk to you." Rue stated. The 'baka' opened her eyes and looked at her clothes.

"Right after I change."

We gave her the clothes from the locker and she went into the bathroom to changed.

Five minutes late.

_Knock,_

_Knock,_

_Knock,_

"Miss Swan you've been in there for awhile now are you okay?" My snow-white hair friend asked.

I heard some shuffling in there. She was escaping! Shit.

"You guys follow me fast!" I yelled as we traveled outside the school.

"Ahiru stop right there!" I shouted as she ran faster into the forest. We followed her carefully and quietly when she stopped at a meadow. She began to sing after she made sure no one was following her so we stayed hidden behind the giant hollow tree eavesdropping.


	4. Song of the Swan

Ahiru's P.O.V

These people make me sick! They caused me to suffer! They're the reason while I'm drowning in misery and sorrow. I went to my supposed 'happy' place which was in the middle of the forest. It was gorgeous, it was a little meadow. Blood red rose bushes circling around me like an audience, mossy vines like curtains to block out others and the sunlight that barely passes through the trees as if it were a spotlight. In the night its beautiful, especially when the dew drops are on the soft petals of the rose. But I'm getting off topic. I stayed silent for a moment to make sure no one followed me. When there was no noise I began to dance the dance of despair and began to sing.

**Here I am,**

**Alone as always,**

**Dancing with a broken heart,  
><strong>

**trying to move on,**

**But it's hard to forget,**

**That's why I sing this song,**

**Leave me to drown in the Lake of Despair,**

**I beg that you leave me let me suffer this heartbreak,**

**It's like being tainted with the raven's blood once again at this rate,**

**There's no use to try escaping this fate.**

**Misery is what I am to be feeling,**

**The darkness is where I want to lie,**

**So nobody can hear my cries,**

**I am no longer strong,**

**That's why I sing this song.**

As I finished I heard male voice which growled "Looks like you were right Mytho. When did you get tainted with the horrendous blood of the Raven?" I slowly turned around and saw them again. Crap I thought I escaped them.

"You know its not nice to stalk someone." I replied.

"Answer the damn question."

"Mind your own damn business." I spatted back with venom dangerously dripping with every word.

I was thinking about transforming when I thought that I shouldn't reveal everything in one day. He glared at me with hatred. Nothing new I hated all of them back especially him, so, eh, whatever.

"Ahiru, please you're my best friend. Come on the real Ahiru is in there somewhere please!" I smirked, laughing at their patheticness.

"Nice try. The sympathy act Rue. But as I would say, 'Raven's blood. An honor to be tainted with.' So I'll see you at school I guess. Oh my Fakir. Its funny to me that the great will fall, drowning in past memories which torment them so much. Its building up ready to be released all at once. Oh and since I'm suppose to have manners, thanks for the unneeded rescue." I left after that. I will make them suffer like they did to me. I was betrayed by love. Abandoned by friends. Ignored. Forgotten. I touched the rose choker on my neck smiling as the day ended.


	5. Part of the Truth

**Normal P.O.V**

For the past two weeks they swan and the trio had talk to each other more frequently but she still refused to be friends with them for certain reasons. She didn't really have a choice. She was apart of the story, by that I mean his story. The sadistic bastard wrote of how she suffered everyday wanting to make amends with those whom she knew and love but couldn't due to the Raven's blood.

"AAAAHHH!" she screeched as she woke up panting glad that it was only a dream. But she began to cry. "Who could ever love a dark swan" she muttered. The cries of angst were heard throughout the Hakucho house-hold. She looked at her alarm. 3:23 am. Great she sarcastically thought. She had restless nights. She would always toss and turn in bed and usually woke up screaming in horror. Those were the only times when the real Ahiru was allowed to reveal herself.

"Tutu go collect me an innocent person's heart so I can have another puppet for my stories." The wicked writer demanded. She didn't want to commit this evil deed her face was full of worry. She tried to stay still but her body disobeyed as she chanted the words while touching the choker "Chi of Karasu, henshin shi hamaru the Kurai Hakucho so ki may fulfill ware tsutomu and shuu the Kokoro of the junshin.

(Blood of Raven, Transform me into the dark swan so I may fulfill my duty and gather the hearts of the innocent)" A dark midnight black light glowed around her as she transformed in to Kurai Hakucho/ Dark Swan. Her aura changed from pure to evil once more. 'Hakucho' danced while looking for a victim. She explored around town until she saw Autor sitting on the fountain reading the Prince and the Raven, ironic of how he's reading a book written by the man and is a descendent. The blood took over as she evilly smirked. She walked up to him and lightly tapped on his shoulder. Startled he looked and his eyes widen thinking that she was a goddess he stuttered his words as she sat closer to him with her hand on his. "Um h-how m-may I help a l-lady beaut-tiful as you?" he questioned with a dark red blush reaching his face. She fake a giggle as she whisper flirtatiously into his ear, "You can help me by dancing with me, saying that you'll love me and only me and to prove it you can give me you're heart." He immediately agreed as they began to dance. "Anything for a lady as beautiful as you. I will dance and give my heart to you. I will love you and only you. No one else." He lifted her into the air gracefully and kissed her hand.

"Tutu stop right there!" a voice yelled. It was no other than Fakir. A little before the dance between the two he was walking by when he saw her. He was jealous when he saw her hand on his cousins and how she sat so close to him. It slowly took him awhile to realize that she was going to steal his heart. He was only walking out to get some fresh air but now he has to save his snobby cousin. He thought it went to far when Autor kissed her hand. That was the line, that's when he had to stop it. Truth was he always loved her but when she turned into a duck he probably thought that she wouldn't love him, he moved on, he thought that she wasn't going to turn into a human ever again.

"Aw but I was just about to have him prove his love to me by having him give me his heart. Isn't that right Autor?"

"Of course! My heart belongs to only you!" He announced while he was in the trance. Fakir snapped him out of it by punching him in the face. There could have been other ways but he chose that method because…

1. It was the fastest way

And 2. Its payback for not backing away from Ahiru when he had a chance and for when he kissed her hand.

"WHAT THE HELL FAKIR?" yup he's back to his old self' The green eyed male thought.

"Autor go back to your home or I will tell every kid in school that you thought the cafeteria lady was cute." and with that he zoomed off in a flash.

"Ugh Fakir you ruined my fun!" she whined. Suddenly her eyes widened with terror losing the dull, dark, gloomy blue for a second , "Look what you did!" She yelled freaked out. A gray fog came surrounded them as she disappeared.

**Dun Dun Dun! Why did our little duck cower when she couldn't collect the heart? Are Fakir's old feelings surfacing again? Now you know part of the truth.**

**Looks like (drum roll please)**

**Princesstutueternal**

**has the story figured out! Well part of it anyway **:D


	6. Consequence of Losing a Heart

**Normal P.O.V **

_**Hakucho house-hold**_

"You pathetic fool!" He roared in anger as she stood there trembling with fear.

"I transform you into a human and you lose an effortless chance to steal a heart!" He slapped her across the face as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry." she whispered.

"Sorry is not enough for losing a chance to steal a heart! It's a much greater price!" He grabbed a knife as she slowly backed away until she hit the wall. "Please Drosselmeyer! I'm sorry! He was in the way! I'm Sorry!" He twisted her arm and she began to cry as it made a sickening crunch. He clutched her wrists his nails punctured through her skin and slit it with the knife as the blood flowed out from the giant gash.

"AAAAHHHH!" she yelled in agony. "Dr-Drosselmeyer I'm sorry. They got in the way!"

"Next time if you fail to capture me a heart when needed, there will be an even bigger consequence." he growled and punched her broken and limp arm as she whimpered.

Normal P.O.V

Rue walked around town thinking of what Fakir told her last night with Mytho.

**Flashback**

"_**You guys we have a problem." The 'knight' announced as he began to explain.**_

"_**When I was walking around town, I saw her. Tutu. Except she was stealing the heart instead of preventing it. When I stopped that from happening, she looked at me as if I deeply betrayed her. Her face had a look a fear and then she disappeared! She vanished into the fucking fog!" Her eyes widen wondering if the Raven returned.**_

"_**Don't worry Rue. The Raven is not back otherwise she would have a flock following her around everywhere." Her husband consoled knowing that she was tortured by those thoughts.**_

"_**Why is she afraid then? What was going to happen if she didn't complete the capturing of a heart?" she warily asked.**_

"_**That's what we're going to find out." The green eyed male answered.**_

**End of flashback**

They we're going to camp out in the meadow in case she come back tomorrow so she packed and prepared to go to the woods. They all set up their sleeping bags and drifted away into relaxing for a few hours until they heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Guys it's her." Fakir whispered. When they looked at her they noticed that her arm had a giant purple bruise and that it was also wrapped in a bloody cloth with the blood still seeping through. " I think we have our answer Rue." The prince replied to her question from yesterday. 'Kurai Hakucho' began to dance in pain as she cried during part of it. Tears stroked her face as she began to sing once again expressing her misery.


	7. My Small World

**Normal P.O.V**

Ahiru woke up earlier than usual. She checked her clock and it said 6:34 am. Perfect. She delicately touched my rose choker chanting…

"Chi of Karasu, henshin shi hamaru the Kurai Hakucho so ki may fulfill ware tsutomu and shuu the Kokoro of the junshin.

(Blood of Raven, Transform me into the dark swan so I may fulfill my duty and gather the hearts of the innocent)" A dark light began to glow around her. As she was lifted into the air as she transformed into Kurai Hakucho/Dark Swan. She began to travel to her happy place again since the sunrise was also one of her favorite times to visit. When she got there she was glad that no one else was here. She began to sing again with hope that she wouldn't be disturbed. **(This song is from Anastasia, Once upon a December)** She began to dance a Pa De Deux by herself imagining that she was dancing with a partner.

_**Dancing bears  
>Painted wings<br>Things I almost remember,  
>And a song someone sings,<br>Once upon a December**_

_**Someone holds me safe and warm,  
>Horses prance through a silver storm,<br>Figures dancing gracefully,  
>Across my memory<strong>_

_**Someone holds me safe and warm,  
>Horses prance through a silver storm,<br>Figures dancing gracefully,  
>Across my memory<strong>_

_**Far away, long ago  
>Things I yearn to remember<br>And a song someone sings  
>Once upon a December<strong>_

_**And a song someone sings,  
>Once upon a December.<strong>_

Like last time she thought she was alone, but boy was she wrong. The three teens stood there again except they were unnoticed this time. She kept dancing without a care as if she was in her own world.

**Ahiru's small world**

_She dreamed of being in a castle dancing. Her old friends Pike and Lillie were there too in her small world. But the dream quickly ended and turned into a nightmare. She heard the blood-curdling screams of her best friends._

"_RUE!" the duck yelled as she witnessed the ravens pecking her violently blood spilling out from her head dripping onto the castle floors. Her other dear friend Mytho was fighting off the Raven but the snow white hair male was tossed easily around like a puppet. And then there came Fakir with the sword of the ghost knight was stabbed through him. He was laying down on the cold tile floor. He was lying down in a pool full of his own blood._

"_FAKIR!" she shrieked. She ran to his body holding his head up as her tears were falling down on his face. "Ahiru." he mumbled as her caressed her face._

"_Fakir come on stay awake! You're gonna make it! Just stay awake! Please! I Love You! I Love You! Come on don't close your eyes! Please!" she cried. He was too weak. Because of the extreme lost of blood, he closed his eyes forever in an eternal sleep._

**Normal P.O.V**

"STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled in pain as she clutched her heart opening her eyes. Rue rushed to her side. "Help me!" she painfully whispered her eyes shined their usually bright baby blue for a few seconds. "Come on Ahiru! Defeat the blood! Come on you can do it! Don't give up hope!" the brunette female pleaded. She regained control of herself only for a minute though as she tried to talk to them.

"Guys I'm sorry. I'll have no control of my self any longer so listen carefully. I can only be myself when these murderous nightmares wake me up from terror. I never meant any of those things I've said to you! Some of these thoughts aren't even mine anymore! There _his_ freaking sadistic thoughts! And Fakir I-" she screamed in despair as her eyes flashed a dangerous red this time.


	8. Warning and Action

**Previously on Dark Swan**

_**"Guys I'm sorry. I'll have no control of my self any longer so listen carefully. I can only be myself when these murderous nightmares wake me up from terror. I never meant any of those things I've said to you! Some of these thoughts aren't even mine anymore! There his freaking sadistic thoughts! And Fakir I-" she screamed in despair as her eyes flashed a dangerous red this time.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Fakir walked up to her to see what was causing such distress when she punched him in the jaw with her right hand (Her left arm was injured not her right just to let you know).

"Don't touch me when I am in this form. She warned. The male growled as she put herself in a fighting stance kicking Rue to Mytho.

She snarled at the trio. She lifted her hand into the air as a black feather appeared transforming into a dagger. Fakir yelled out to his best friend, "Mytho give me my sword now!" as his friend did so as told. She slashed the dagger as the knight swiftly dodged returning the hit back as she avoided get hit. They fought avoiding most of each other's blows. Fakir sliced her on the upper half on the left arm as she cried in pain. He ran to her ready to commit the death of Kurai Hakucho. She quickly stood up as she began to speak "If you kill me, you kill her." she smirked knowing that they knew what she meant as the knight drew away the sword.

"Hm. I think you owe her your lives" The Dark Swan said as she disappeared, black smoke crowding her with a frown on her face.

"What did she mean by that?" Rue questioned to no in particular.

"I don't know." fakir stated, "I don't know."

**Next Day**

The cat announced that 'Hakucho' was going to a different school closer to her home and that it was her last day here so make it count. After school in the night she was wearing a dark read tank top and black short shorts along with red converse which went up to her knees. She was also wearing a bracelet which had a deep red garnet heart charm on it. They threw her a little party as Lillie and Pike began to ask her a whole bunch of things irked her while the trio were discussing about what happened yesterday. The duck thought back to her 'small world'. Turns out in both of the Dark Swan's and Ahiru's opinion they were like the saying, 'With friends like that who needs enemies.' (Pike and Lillie not Rue, Mytho, and Fakir.)

"Hey Ahiru tel-" the tom boy, Pike, started but was cut off.

"For the last time. I. am. Not. Ahiru. I am Hakucho or swan for short."

"Bullshit. Just because you change your name doesn't mean that we wouldn't recognize you. And don't try to act tough. I know it's a freaking act and you know what you ignore us like were dorks! You act like you're so popular! You act all depress and leave because of a fucking heartbreak! So what! Are you gonna try to steal Mytho and Fakir away from some girls because you're jealous! You little whore!" That crossed the line.

_Slap! _The maroon haired female grasped her left cheek. It left a stinging touch.

"For the god dam last time! I AM NOT AHIRU! My name is Hakucho! I CAN SEE WHY SHE LEFT! WITH FUCKING FRIENDS LIKE YOU WHO NEEDS ENEMIES!" Lillie stood shocked as she continued.  
>"Do you miss bullying her so freaking much that whenever you see a person that looks like her you automatically assume they're Ahiru! She made the right choice by moving away from you dam idiots!"<p>

Fakir came at their sides in an instant."You shouldn't slap people."

"And you should just keep your annoying ass girlfriend away from us-me." She growled with venom as she ran away from the party.  
>He chased after grabbing her wrist where the bracelet was. She just kicked him in the shinsrather hard as he bended down in pain, not realizing that the special piece of jewelry was ripped off on the stone side walk floor she continued running.<p>

"Dammit!" he muttered. Rue and Mytho followed close behind. The light of the moon reflected on the garnet making it glint. Noticing it, Rue said "Hey she left her bracelet behind." Picking it up, memories rushed into her as she fainted. "RUE!" Her caring husband yelled before she blacked out into the dream world.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffie! I know I usually end up doing those and I suck but hey it gives the readers more excitement wondering what would happen next!<strong>

**Ahiru: I'm not that mean am I?**

**Only when you're tainted with Raven's Blood and Pike ends up pissing you off by bullying you our dear little innocent Ahiru.**

**Ahiru: Oh. Okay -^.^-**

**Please review and remember Flames are definitely accepted! TY4READING! AND I WOULD HONESTLY DO THE DISCLAIMER IF THIS SITE WASNT CALLED Notice the word _fanfiction!_  
><strong>


	9. Dream World Of Memories

**Previously on The Dark Swan**

_**Rue said "Hey she left her bracelet behind." Picking it up, memories rushed into her as she fainted. "RUE!" Her caring husband yelled before she blacked out into the dream world.**_

**Normal P.O.V (A/N The memories are mostly from short parts of episodes with Rue watching this time.)**

'Ugh. Where am I?' the raven princess questioned as she woke up inside the dream world.

She noticed she was at a pond and saw a small little duck hiding in the grass. Then a puppet appeared out of no where saying "My name is Edel. You are in The Dream World Of Memories. Random memories will play in. Here, you feel everything that Ahiru felt." And with that she disappeared into the fog.

"Ahiru! Its me! Rue." she whispered to the small duck but the yellow duckling did not notice her for she was watching something. Rue looked towards the direction she was staring at and gasped.

'They look…so happy. I want to come join them, but I can only watch, that's all I've able to only do. Sit and watch.' She looked at her small friend with sorrow. She felt the emotions she was feeling. Angst. Hurt. Sorrow.

"Ahiru, you didn't watch. You've helped us get a better life when you've sacrificed everything you had. Your humanity, your friends, family, love of ballet. Everything for the town while they forgot you." As she finished speaking she was teleported in another memory.

_Swoosh!_

**Memory 2**

'Where am I now?'

"FAKIR!" a voice screeched in horror. The swan Princess cried when he did not surface after the fight with the ravens and the prince. Rue felt a pang of heartbreak mixed with deep depression, she also felt tears welling in her eyes. She saw the look of despair that Princess Tutu had. The swan was looking down at the water crying the tears didn't stop in both princesses eyes.

_Swoosh!_

**Memory 3**

Rue noticed Fakir walking towards the small sleeping duck.

"Hey…Hey." The knight said waking the duckling.

"QUACK! QUACK! QUACK!" The duck woke up freaking out. The Raven Princess felt frantic.

'Oh no! I must've fallen asleep when I was walking!' the yellow duck felt panicked as ever.

"You're that duck from the other day."

'The pendant!' Ahiru thought when she noticed the gleam of her necklace.

"What is it? Have you taken a liking to this?"

She tugged at the pendant

"I do envy you sometimes." He said as he walked away.

"Quack? Quack!" This time 'Kraehe' felt a little mad and impatient.

_Swoosh!_

**Memory 4**

The duck was stuck in deep thought until her friends shook her out of it.

"Today is the day Fakir comes back from suspension!"

"Oh really?" questioned the duckling.

"Hold on, don't tell me you're a fakir fan girl too." the maroon-hair girl asked

"No I'm telling you, Fakir and I aren't anything like that!" The swan princess announced.

"Its okay you're my friend and Ill support you." Pike continued.

"Me too! I'll support you with everything I got!" stated the (sadistic) blond.

"FIRST STEP THE LOVE CONFESSION!" The two friends said in union.

Both princess felt a blush rising up and a little grumpy that they did not understand when no means no.

_Swoosh!_

**Memory 5**

"Eh this is kind of creepy. Where does the town have a forest like this? " Rue can barely see her dear friend in the fog, then she heard what sounded kike a horse running, "The ghost knight its coming this way! NO!" Both felt fear once again.

'Is that him?' Rue noticed a gleam on her necklace.

"Hold on, there's a heart shard."

"Duck is that you there!" Both looked towards the direction in which the voice was coming from.

Awhile later

"If we end up dying on each others swords just leave me where I lie."

The duck felt worry and chased after her knight. She began to freak out when she saw both knights fighting with one another.

"STOP!" Rue looked around and saw three figures. She ran towards them and saw the princess walking towards the brute knight. The Ghost knight was ready to attack Tutu when a hand grabbed her waist pulling her down. The Raven Princess felt warm for a second in her heart.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Please Fakir do not fight." and she disappeared into the fog of the forest.

She walked up to the ghost knight as he prepared to slice her.

"Please come and dance with me." He swung his sword as she gracefully dodged. The Raven princess felt fear but yet determination.

When Tutu was cut with the blade her friend yelled out "AHIRU!" as she cried in pain along with her. She was full of slits everywhere along with Rue. Duck walked up to him once again and hugged him as he released his weapon.

"That's right. Your battle has been over for a long time." As she delivered the heart to the prince and fell down on the gound as her necklace slipped off.

"Oh god Ahiru." she cried for her battered friend on the floor. The knight walked up to the little duckling as he carried her in his hands.

'Fakir can I go to sleep for a bit….'

_Swoosh!_

**Memory 6**

"You pathetic fool!" Rue was startled with fear. She looked toward the old man who was thought to be dead.

"I transform you into a human and you lose an effortless chance to steal a heart!" He slapped her across the face as tears welled up in both their eyes. "Ahiru you don't deserve this abuse." she whispered as she held her own cheek.

"I-I'm s-sorry." the 'raven' heard her barely whisper.

"Sorry is not enough for losing a chance to steal a heart! It's a much greater price!" He grabbed a knife as she slowly backed away until she hit the wall. "AHIRU! AHIRU!" The princess yelled out for her friend as she stood still watching in horror.

"Please Drosselmeyer! I'm sorry! He was in the way! I'm Sorry!" He twisted her arm and they began to cry as it made a sickening crunch. He clutched her wrists his nails punctured through their skin and slit it with the knife as the blood flowed out from the giant gashes. (A/N Rue feels what Ahiru felt during the memories remember that info.)

_Swoosh!_

**Outside of the Dream World of Memories**

"AHIRU! AHIRU!" The girl cried out in her sleep. She was gripping tightly in the bracelet.

"Fakir go find Ahiru now! Rue!" He yelled when he saw slits, cuts, bruises, and he heard a crunch. Tears flowed out of the princess as the knight left to go find the swan.

**Memory 7**

"Hey I'm at the pond again…Ahiru I had no idea of what you went through… I'm sorry."

"its been seven months since the battle but three since he broke his promise."

"I feel so depress and I'm crying." Rue quietly whispered as she touch her cheek.

"Its beautiful!"

Both girls felt startled and hid.

"I'm glad you love it."

'Fakir?'

_Swoosh!_

The Prima Donna ballerina woke up panting and gasping for air and in front of her stood Swan Rima/Ahiru.

"All you had to do was remove the freaking bracelet. Is that so hard to do?" she sarcastically asked.

"Why did you even picked it up in the first place?" She look towards Rue and she just stood shocked.

"Which memories did you see! Tell me now."

"Ahiru-"

"Hakucho."

"You didn't sit and watch. You helped us. I'm sorry we didn't know the pain you went through until now. Why didn't you tell us that Drosselmeyer abused you! Why!" she cried.

"I have my reasons." and with that she left taking the garnet bracelet along with her.


	10. Battle with Ownself

_**Info. When her eyes flash red it means the raven blood is taking over but when they flash a dull blue it was when she was like the old rue but noticed how that is not happening and now she is just trying to avoid them getting in danger as the red mostly took over.**_

**Normal P.O.V**

'I've got to run!' the duck frantically thought. She felt a pair of arms hug her from behind.

"What did she mean that the sadistic bastard abused you? Was it when you didn't collect the heart?" She tried to squirm out of his grasp again so she can run home.

"And what did Princess Kurai Hakucho mean that we owed you our lives?"

'Shit. Come on let go!' she thought.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Mr. Knight. Now can you please remove you arms from grabbing me? I've got to go home."

"Not until you tell us and you're coming back with me." he threw her over his shoulder as she kept repeating hitting his back with her right hand as she blushed a little.

Fakir's House

The couple heard shouting from out the door as Mytho was healing Rue's injuries.

"Come on let me go!"

"Nope."

"Some one help me! This is kidnap!"

"Everyone she's okay! She's just really sick right now!"

"LIAR! Come on let me go!"

The door was swung open and there stood Fakir carrying Ahiru. He walked to the kitchen still holding onto her as he found some duct tape.

"What are you doing?" When she realized that he was going to 'handcuff' her she became more squirmy.

"Stop moving." He growled as he sat her down taping her hands behind her back.

"Now what did she mean that we owed you our lives?" She regained her composure and began to speak, "I have now idea what you're talking about."

"Liar." (italic with ahiru and bold with the raven side.)

Just then her eyes flashed red once more as she spoke, "**Oh she didn't tell you? Well when the story was finish she was free of Raven's blood and-**" This time her eyes flashed blue.

"_Don't you dare tell them_!" She was having a mental battle with the Raven's blood as red took over once more. "**Ahiru they do owe you their lives though. As I was saying she was about to go back to Kinkan when Drosselmeyer-"**

"_No! DON'T CONTINUE!"_

"_**Shut up. Drosselmeyer said to her 'If you leave I will-"**_

"_NO! Just leave it alone!" She cried tears slowly pouring out of her baby blue eyes._

"**He said to her 'If you leave I will make sure that you're friends are-"**

"_JUST SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! DON'T EVEN TELL THEM! I HAVE MY OWN GOD DAM REASONS OF WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO TELL THEM!." _Fakir's concern grew deeper for this girl he had grew to love once again as he heard what she had been through and saw that she was struggling and suffering he grinded his teeth thinking of what he would do to the bastard.

"**He threatened to kill you three and to infect her mind with gruesome deaths of you being slaughter as your blood is spilling everywhere in you're mind. HE threatened that he would make her suffer and the only way to cure this is to kill the sadistic bastard." she smirked.**

"_Don't listen to her she's lying!"_

"**BULLSHIT IT'S THE DAM TRUTH" **_The duckling did not fight back as the Raven side continued_**," She was so worry for you three that she gave up her own happiness once again."**

"_And I would appreciate it if you three just stay away from me and go on your lives." _They undid the duct tape from the wrists of the former swan princess and she left.

"What do we do now? I had no idea that she stayed with him just to make sure we were safe." Mytho spoke.

"We kill the bastard, that's what we are going to do, but in time though." Fakir stated angrily, thinking that Drosselmeyer should deeply suffer for hurting his Duck.

**Woo! FAKIR LOVES -(fakir puts a hand over my mouth.)  
>Fakir: Shut up you're annoying me.<br>:3 but you love Ahiru.  
>Fakir: Shut it!<br>Fakir and Ahiru sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!****First comes love then co-**_**  
>Wonk!<strong>_**  
>(rubbing head) Okay I'll shut it for now anyway.<br>Oh and if you guys want to do requests for ideas of the story go right ahead and I'll see if I can fit them in here.  
>Until then :3 bye! And please review!<br>**


	11. What?

**Normal P.O.V-One week later-Fakir**

Fakir thought about when he was dating Pike before he broke up with her. He didn't want to move on from his feelings for Ahiru so what happened? Why did he date Pike? He was deep in thought until the answer came as thought as it roughly slapped him in the face.

'It was Drosselmeyer's doing.'

"That fucking bastard!" He growled out loud as his hands began to form fists causing him to punch his dormitory's bedroom wall creating a dent.

**Meanwhile-Ahiru**

Tears were running down the girl's face as she was sitting down at her meadow. She had heard that she was actually a human girl the entire time but she did not have parents. Turns out when she discovered that Mytho had no emotions when she first met him that is how the story began. The old man picked her to live a tragedy for his own entertainment. Her cries of angst made the bastard laugh especially when Fakir kissed Pike. Turns out that the torment she was going through was for his damn enjoyment of making her suffer the greatest tragedy of all. It had caused her so much pain. The damn lies of that man. She did not want her friends to go kill him and get injured or even worse. That is why when she comes home, she will be going alone. Only one may never leave the house again alive as their blood is spilled on the wooden floor of the Hakucho household.

**Next Day**

**Fakir**

He growled as he began to pack his armor and his sword. He would kill the bastard by himself so his friends can be free from what the wretched man had in store for them. Also so the girl he loved can live a happier life even if he was not to be in it if he were to be killed. 'No! I will live and kill him with my sword.' with those words he left to the Hakucho household not knowing that someone else was planning to kill the old man with him. He will make sure that only Drosselmeyer will live a tragedy.

**Ahiru**

Ahiru had not come home yet for she was walking towards a black smith's shop. She stopped in front of the wooden door as she gently touched the surface of it. She opened it and found Charon inside working with a piece of metal. She slowly walked over to him as she stated in a soft voice, "Charon, its me Ahiru I have a favor for you."

He looked over his shoulder and thought of how she was so different from back then. He knew that the Raven's blood was disappearing from inside her and that she and Fakir loved one another without the other knowing.

"What is it Tutu?" He questioned curious of why she had came to him. She took a deep breath an began to speak once more.

"I need the sword of Prince Mytho," she paused taking a deep breath, "I need it so everyone else can live."  
>Her heart was beating rapidly as the adrenaline began to course through her delicate but yet strong veins.<p>

"Alright." He began to get the sword as he worked on it due to it's weakening in the metal. He tried making it lighter but yet stronger so it could be faster giving her a better chance to strike him.  
>'Now time to complete the plan.' she thought, 'I am not afraid to sacrifice everything once again for those who I care about and love.'<p>

**Lol me and AhiruXFakirXForever have almost the same freaking thoughts XD We feel so mean now because…well you know. You guys read the story.  
>Fakir: noooooo you guys are such innocent angels(insert sarcasm). Why the hell would you have Drosselmeyer make me move on from my feelings for Ahiru! And turns out that you made the bastard torture her! What else is in those cruel sadistic, sick and twisted minds of you psychotic fans.<br>Us:Weeelllll-  
>Fakir:No<br>Us:But we were-  
>Fakir:No.<br>Us: pffffffff you didn't even know what we were going to say!  
>Fakir: uh huh sure. (mumbles crazy)<br>(Say Ty to AhiruXFakirXForever for the little written skit.)**


	12. The Battle

**Ahiru-Hakucho Household**

"Drosselmeyer! I'm home!" The young girl announced as she was in her Kurai Hakucho from holding the sword behind her back. She checked to see if he was wearing his gloves when she saw that his hands were bare. 'Perfect.' she thought

'Whatever you pathetic little duck. You have done nothing to make anything different around here! Just leave me be at the moment I am trying to write a tragedy." She growled at him when she noticed that the door opened once more. She turned around and saw the man whom she loved. It was Fakir.

"Fakir what are you doing here!" She whispered as he noticed the sword behind her.

"I could ask you the same thing. What's with the sword?"

"Oh, that um…" she took a deep breath as she began to speak to him, "I am going to kill the bastard. I cannot have him write tragedies for anyone at all anymore! Go now Fakir! Live your life! My life might end here tonight so go!" she walked towards the sadistic bastard as she swung the sword of the prince when a hand suddenly grabbed it.

"Stupid fool. You think you can struck me with a blade this easily!" he was about to pinch his nail in her skin when her realized that she was in her Dark Swan form and his gloves where no where to be found. He grabbed the sword right out of her delicate hands as they began to fight.

"Drosselmeyer, just because I don't have a weapon does not mean that I don't have powers." she began to grin as he had a worried look on his face. "Waltz of thorns!" she leaped toward him as thorns began to wrap around him pricking some of his skin, but sadly he broke free as he created some slits on her legs and arms. Fakir stood shock then went to go battle.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" He growled out loud, but missed as the old man move aside.

"Nice try knight but you will have to do better than that!"

**Awhile later**

Fakir had only manage to get a few hits on Drosselmeyer as he had a few cuts and bruises. Noticing that the psychotic writer was distracted enough, Ahiru jumped in between them as she touched Drosselmeyers hand. A giant surge of pain went through them both as Fakir heard her blood-curdling scream as she and the old man fell unconscious. 'This is strange. Usually when someone touches me in this form they fall asleep as traumatic events start to happen here causing them injuries but now I got stuck here with him!' the swan thought. She tried yelling for her friend as only mumbles of some words got through.

"Fakir…sword…stab…man" For some reason though it was like the knight was paralyzed so he was not able to kill the old-timer at the moment. She began to think of certain events like a knife fight. As some slices were made on Tutu some were also made on Drosselmeyer as well. They had a 'dream' battle as they landed hits on each others. More and more bruises and blood was saw on both bodies as they became exhausted in the 'dream battle when she noticed that the man was going conscious way faster when the others so she tried yelling out once more.

"Fakir…now…stab." The knight grabbed his sword as he stabbed into the chest of the man. The man with the crazy outfit and the young girl both woke up as they clutched their chests in pain. The only difference was that Drosselmeyer was going to bleed to death while Ahiru only needed to rest her wounds for a week. All of a sudden she was floating in the air as her body twirled as a yellow, shiny, and illuminating light formed around her. The human girl only open her eyes for just a sec. as Fakir noticed that they were back to their normal blue and that her hair was back into its long and beautiful braid. Her outfit though was a He smiled, but then she began to fall from the pain due to the cuts, bruises, and the other injuries that were on her, fortunately Fakir caught her just before she hit the bloody floor. Then the knight decided to go home as he carried the princess that he loves in his arms (along with both swords which he did not care for at the moment), not letting anyone go near her as he walked protecting her from the snow that began to now fall. He thought that the snow flakes were like swans dancing across the air as he looked back down to girl whom he had in his arms as he lightly kissed her forehead.

"Fakiiirr." She mumbled out loud in her sleep giving him some hope.


	13. The Girl and The Knight

**Normal P.O.V**

As Fakir walked back to his house with the girl still in his arms she began to mumble something in her sleep which the knight couldn't hear properly.

"I…lo…y..fa..r"

When they arrived at their destination, he slowly opened the door and laid her down on the couch as she turned in her sleep. He gently pushed a strand of her auburn hair back from her face as it was now put back in order.

"How is she?" Rue whispered.

"She's fine. She just needs to rest." Fakir replied.

"You know Fakir, when she wakes up you need to tell her you're feelings." Mytho stated.

" I don't know what you're talking about." The knight stated as a blush covered his face.

"Denial~" the couple sung. They both noticed the young 'duckling' woke up as they began to smile.

"Hay fakir turn around." Mytho chirped.

'Fine-whoa!" Rue pushed the emerald eye male toward the couch as Ahiru quacked. Their lips met as their eyes widen in surprise. Neither moved for moment until Fakir grabbed her waist and the back other head as she depend the once-accidental kiss closing his eyes while it took awhile for Ahiru to realize what was happening.

She ended up kissing back as she closed her sapphire blue eyes and began to wrap her slender and delicate arms around his neck. Both were happy to realize that they wanted one another. They stopped for a minute and took a deep breath as Fakir whispered in her ear, "I love you Ahiru."

Then he stepped back waiting for her response as she smiled. She tightly hugged him as she muffled into his chest, "I Love you too Fakir. Love you too."

"The raven blood doesn't last does it?" she asked Mytho and Rue.

"Of course not. Look at me and Mytho we've been tainted and aren't being possessed right now." Rue stated. The young 'duck' smiled. She was happy that the drama was over once and for all. She had all that she needs. Her friends along with the knight whom she loves, Fakir.

"You're still going to school though except with you're real name this time." Her love said.

"Understood." she replied smiling as he leaned down to kiss her once more. She told them of her true past which the sadistic bastard kept hidden and they lived a good life together.

Now there was no more trouble.

No more bothersome drama.

No more Drosselmeyer who was deeply sadistic and psychotic along with insane.

No more shattered and broken hearts.

But one more everlasting and enchanting happy ending like a fairy tale but, without the prince and the princess living in a gigantic stone wall castle and with a unique girl and courageous and brave knight living in a beautiful cottage near a pond instead.


	14. More Drama, Romance, Suspense & Details

**Hey everyone! Especially you AhiruxFakir Fans! I'm thinking of rewriting this story with more details and romantic moments between the two, more 'proper' grammar, double the suspense and longer the chapters! MUAHAHAHAHAHA So please tell your honest opinion about it and compare it..the new version which I will post in a bit and this one! This shall be known as The Dark Swan(Draft) and the new one will be The Dark Swan (rewrite)  
><strong>


End file.
